Possessed
by xCraigifer
Summary: Just a song- fic one- shot of Harry being possessed by Voldemort and the destruction he causes. I don't own 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid', that's Offspring's music, and I don't own anything else but the plot.


**Just a one- shot song- fic of Harry being possessed by Voldemort and the destruction he caused.**

**Word Count- 1, 474**

**Pages- 8**

**Lines- 329**

**Paragraphs- 148**

**(None of the information above include the Author note thingy- ma bob) **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**~Zoë73**

_Show me how to lie_

Invasion of the mind, its very painful to experience, only those with a lot of will can fight it off like Harry Potter.

_You're getting better all the time_

His back arched as he fought off the Dark Lord. His eyes flashed from red to green, both shining in determination.

_And turning all against the one_

His mind was in a weakened state, foggy from sleep.

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

Every sense defied him, laughing in his face, whispering about how they believed the Dark Lord.

_Another word sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_**Mudblood. **_It was his mind, whispering, but the Dark Lord took advantage of that short state of shock. Thus, there was no Harry Potter.

_And as you step back into line,_

_**Stand. **_He complies. _**Get your wand. Go to the blood traitor's bed. Kill him. KILL HIM! **_

"Avada Kevendra." It isn't a shriek. It isn't a scream. It's spoken, alerting no one of the Dark Lord's presence.

_A mob jumps to their feet_

A chubby boy with dark brown hair watches, though.

"Harry?" He says clearly shocked. The Dark Lord whipped toward him.

_Now dance, fucker, dance,_

"Avada Kevendra!" He yells, but misses the boy by a fraction of an inch. In the span of two seconds, their was a duel between them, a dangerous dance.

_Man he never had a chance_

"Avada Kevendra." The Dark Lord says, and the boy lay dead on the ground.

_And no one even knew_

It was completely impossible…

_It was really only you_

To know that it was the Dark Lord, hidden in the young Potter's body.

_And now you steal away_

He hissed out the 'Accio' charm for his Firebolt, easily getting on, getting away before he was discovered.

_Take him out today,_

Against the Potter's will, the Dark Lord turned back, deciding to make quick work of the Thomas and Finnigan boys.

_Nice work you did_

"Avada Kevendra. Avada Kevendra." And both were dead.

_You're gonna go far kid_

Yes, the Dark Lord would go very far, hiding in the Potter boy's body, lurking around at night to kill his prey.

_With a thousand lies,_

The Dark Lord wove a thousand lies to keep from being discovered.

_And a good disguise _

He had a perfect disguise, in the Golden Boy's body.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

He'd destroy all of Hogwarts.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Pick off the students, one by one, then the teachers, until there was no one but the Headmaster, who would die last.

_When you walk away,_

When he'd leave, at least one student would be dead and gone.

_Nothing more to say._

One his job was completed, there would be no reason to stay in the Wizarding World, he would conquer the world, and he and his Death Eaters' would create a whole new universe, completely magical.

_See the lightning in your eyes_

Lightning flashed in his green eyes, his malicious thoughts of world domination running through his head.

_See 'em running for their lives._

Any survivors could run forever, but he'd finish them eventually.

_Slowly out of line_

He began killing the few blood traitors in Slytherin.

_Drifting closer to your sights_

Every now and then, he'd wander out of England, seeing what he was up against for the rest of the world.

_So play it out, I'm wide awake,_

The Dark Lord never needed sleep. He could defend any attack.

_It's a scene about me._

He was the base of any battle.

_There's something in your way,_

If someone stood in his way, they were dead.

_And now someone is gonna pay,_

Yes, someone would die.

_And if you can't get what you want,_

If he was defied his wishes,

_Well its all because of me._

Well, someone would be accountable for another's death.

_Now dance, fucker, dance,_

He was in a fierce battle with George Weasley. A quickly paced duel, a dangerous dance.

_Man he never had a chance_

"Avada Kevendra." And Fred Weasley lay dead on the ground.

_And no one even knew_

No one could figure out why Harry had suddenly gone dark. It didn't even appear in their thought process that he was possessed by Voldemort.

_It was really only you_

No, it was ridiculously impossible to guess the Dark Lord resided in the Potter boy's body.

_And now you'll lead the way._

He would lead the Death Eaters into battle once the Hogwarts population number dwindled enough.

_Show the light of day,_

All anyone wanted was to be lucky enough to see the next day.

_Nice work you did_

He had the whole Wizarding World completely frazzled.

_You're gonna go far kid_

Yes, the Dark Lord would go very far, hiding in the Potter boy's body, lurking around at night to kill his prey.

_Trust, Deceived!_

All the trust anyone had had for the Potter boy had disappeared, for the Dark Lord had them all deceived.

_With a thousand lies,_

The Dark Lord wove a thousand lies to keep from being discovered.

_And a good disguise _

He had a perfect disguise, in the Golden Boy's body.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

He'd destroy all of Hogwarts.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Pick off the students, one by one, then the teachers, until there was no one but the Headmaster, who would die last.

_When you walk away,_

When he'd leave, at least one student would be dead and gone.

_Nothing more to say._

One his job was completed, there would be no reason to stay in the Wizarding World, he would conquer the world, and he and his Death Eaters' would create a whole new universe, completely magical.

_See the lightning in your eyes_

Lightning flashed in his green eyes, his malicious thoughts of world domination running through his head.

_See 'em running for their lives._

Any survivors could run forever, but he'd finish them eventually.

_Now dance, fucker, dance,_

He dueled Fred Weasley, who was determined to avenge his twin. It was a fast paced duel, a dangerous dance.

_Man he never had a chance_

"Avada Kevendra." And Fred Weasley lay dead on the floor.

_And no one even knew_

A few people began to suspect that Harry was possessed, but, they were always destroyed before they could voice them.

_It was really only you_

He had a perfect disguise, in the Golden Boy's body.

_And now you'll lead the way._

Yes, he would lead his Death Eater to battle once Hogwart's population decreased enough.

_So dance, fucker, dance,_

He dueled Ginny Weasley. It was a fast paced battle, a dangerous dance.

'_Man I never had a chance'_

Were her last thoughts.

_And no one even knew_

Yet, still the thought had not been voiced.

_It was really only you_

No one had shared they thought Harry was possessed.

_With a thousand lies,_

The Dark Lord wove a thousand lies to keep from being discovered.

_And a good disguise _

He had a perfect disguise, in the Golden Boy's body.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

He'd destroy all of Hogwarts.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Pick off the students, one by one, then the teachers, until there was no one but the Headmaster, who would die last.

_When you walk away,_

When he'd leave, at least one student would be dead and gone.

_Nothing more to say._

One his job was completed, there would be no reason to stay in the Wizarding World, he would conquer the world, and he and his Death Eaters' would create a whole new universe, completely magical.

_See the lightning in your eyes_

Lightning flashed in his green eyes, his malicious thoughts of world domination running through his head.

_See 'em running for their lives._

Any survivors could run forever, but he'd finish them eventually.

_Clever alibis,_

Clever excuses kept the Dark Lord from being discovered.

_Lord of the Flies,_

He was the Lord, and the Death Eaters were flies, doing what he did not care to do.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

He'd destroy all of Hogwarts.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Pick off the students, one by one, then the teachers, until there was no one but the Headmaster, who would die last.

_When you walk away,_

When he'd leave, at least one student would be dead and gone.

_Nothing more to say._

One his job was completed, there would be no reason to stay in the Wizarding World, he would conquer the world, and he and his Death Eaters' would create a whole new universe, completely magical.

_See the lightning in your eyes_

Lightning flashed in his green eyes, his malicious thoughts of world domination running through his head.

_See 'em running for their lives._

Any survivors could run forever, but he'd finish them eventually.


End file.
